Who Loves Sayuri Act II
by Sayuri-chan 18
Summary: This is a yuri fic. Anyway this act is about a planned and forced marriage on the hyuuga and yoshikawa clans daughters. The friendships between the two girls is distant but because of certain circumstances and events they are forced together.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first yuri fic so….yeah. My character (sayuri, read prologue to find out more about her) will be paired up with hinata. I know hinatas' not gay in the series. That's why we call these stories fanfiction, because their fiction (along with the series), plain and simple.

* * *

_"... in politics nothing is accidental. If something happens, be assured it was planned this way." _

_-Franklin Delano Roosevelt _

Wars have been fought for many reasons; for nobility, for God, for power, and many others. This will never change and has continued going on since the dawn of time. The act of war itself causes hardship and loss of lives. Yet these quarrels still continue on no matter the reasons or time.

Why are past mistakes always forgotten? Are we doomed to repeat our follies or are we forever trapped in the anomaly of failure?

* * *

The hyuuga and Yoshikawa clan have always quarreled.

No person of both houses really remembers how it all started, the war just erupted centuries ago and it was a clan member's duty to fight honorably. The main branches of each clan both shared opposing political views and forced these differences as fuel for war.

Lives were lost, husbands and fathers were killed, and money was wasted, as the "fool's paradise" for an end to violence vanished.

* * *

As the years went by fundings dwindled while the purpose reasons for the war became cloudy. Rumors of a cessation began to spread throughout the lower branches, while the councilmen of both main branches began meetings of agreement.

After a year of what seemed like pointless meetings with head members of the main branches, a treaty was formed. Each house agreed that they would keep their differences and views but never again start a war upon said opposing differences. These implications shall be held together by the binding legalization and unification of the first born of the main branches. The annulment of this marriage will void the treaty casting both houses back into war.

As the contract was signed by the head councilmen of both branches the war that lost its meaning had finally ceased. Eagerness for the birth of the boy and girl that would legalize this peace of each clan was heavily anticipated.

Months pass and the hyuuga clan are proud to announce the first born child of the main branch, her name hinata hyuuga, the daughter of the hyuuga family. Two days later the yoshikawa house broadcasts the delivery of their first and only child of the head branch, sayuri yoshikawa, daughter of the yoshikawa family.

An immediate meeting was proclaimed by both clans on the marriage of the newborn children. After much deliberation and arguments both branches agreed that the marriage should still stay valid for the better of the clans. Breaking it would cause another debt and war on both sides. Although, members of the main branches were reluctant to keep this matrimony, mainly because both of the children were female, the consequences of breeching the treaty were overruled as more important than the opinions and feelings of the girls. As soon as both were of proper age, sayuri and hinata were to be bound in marriage. Until then both girls were to interact as much as possible, creating a bond and if possible feelings for one another that would later lead to the prosperity of the hyuuga and yoshikawa clan.


	2. State of Shock

_There are no mistakes. The events we bring upon ourselves, no matter how unpleasant, are necessary in order to learn what we need to learn; whatever steps we take, they're necessary to reach the places we've chosen to go."_

_-Richard Bach_

There are some points in your life where you recollect past memories in order to comprehend the situations and ties you are presently in. Piecing together the random fragments of information you remember to make sense of the confusing mess that has erupted in the present.

Sometimes this is easier said than done…..

* * *

As I lie here in this foreign bed, staring ahead at the unfamiliar walls and dressers that reach my line of vision, I gaze in wonder;

What happened….

Where am I….

How did I end up like this….

Still in a state of shock, I did the only thing my immobile body would allow me to do. I pulled the covers over my head and tried with all my might to convince myself that this is just a horrible nightmare that I'll wake up from any moment.

Any moment….

* * *

Unfortunately, the ability to close my eyes has become a luxury at this moment. My mind would not allow this as it was still trying to wrap itself around the bits and pieces of last nights images in order to make sense of what was wrapped around my body now.

As the wandering hand caressed my naked skin, resting itself on my breasts, I lie here. Too afraid to roll over and unmask the owner of this alien hand. I wanted to scream, yell at the top of my lungs. But it seems, along with my eyes, I have control over that part of my body.

* * *

It's weird how the body reacts to surprise. You want to move, even tell yourself to do something, anything, even if it's only screaming out of fear. But all you do is stare, your body completely numb as you watch the events that dance in front of your eyes.

Doing something and wanting to do something can make all the difference in a fight. But what if it's not a fight. What if it's about love and marriage? What are you to do then? Stand in shock, waiting for something to happen, or take action. They say that love and hate go hand in hand. Both polar opposites that are strong emotions of the heart, but where do you draw the line between them and how do you know when you go from hating someone to loving them?

* * *

So here I lay, still in a state of shock, no weapons at reach to defend myself. Not even the ability to scream let alone enough energy to defend myself against this person pressing themselves closer to my still naked body.

All there is left to do is try and remember how this all began.

* * *

**Thought I would try something different with this act. Kinda like a vision into the future then a recap of the past to explain everything. I hope this makes sense. I know they do these types of things in movies and books (though a lot better than me) so this isn't anything new.**

**Anyway, let me know how it went. I'm aiming for a faster update next time. But by now we all know I'm a lying bitch. Give me some comments and feedback, though, and I become your whore XD**


End file.
